starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Селия Имри
Селия Диана Сэвил Имри ( ) — британская актриса театра, кино, радио и телевидения, писательница. В кинофильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» (1999) исполнила роль Динее Эллбергер; также для этого фильма она прослушивалась на роль Шми Скайуокер. Биография Селия Имри родилась 15 июля 1952 года < в английском городе Гилфорд (графство Суррей) в семье Дианы Элизабет Блойс (в девичестве Катор) и Дэвида Эндрю Имри, радиолога родом из Глазгоfabulousdames.com. В семье Имри стала четвёртым ребёнком (всего пять детей). Среди предков матери Имри был лорд Уильям Расселл, казнённый в 1683 году за заговор против короля Карла II. thumb|left|240px|Селия Имре в юности Имри училась в Гилфордской средней школе, частном учебном заведении для девочек, а затем в Гилфордской школе актёрского мастерстваБиография актрисы на IMDb.com . В юности мечтала стать балериной. Когда Селии было четырнадцать лет, она попала в больницу Св. Фомы с диагнозом нервная анорексия, где под наблюдением психиатра Уильяма Сарганта её лечили электрошоком и большими дозами антипсихотического препарата ларгактил. Воспоминания об этом лечении остались с ней на всю жизнь.My electric shock nightmare at the hands of the CIA's evil doctor thumb|240px|Селия Имри (на заднем плане) в телесериале «Банда Фенн-Стрит» Первой работой Имри на телевидение стала роль в телесериале «Банда Фенн-Стрит» (1971). В дальнейшем актриса снималась в таких телефильмах и телесериалах, как «Рожденный в поместье» (1979), «Злодейка» (1983), «Бержерак» (1983), «Victoria Wood: As Seen on TV» (1985—1987), «Новый политик»(1988—1989), «На свете есть не только апельсины» (1990), «Лавджой» (1991), «Нежные майские цветы» (1991), «Элемент Рифф-Рафф» (1993), «Чёрные сердца в Баттерси» (1995), «Wokenwell» (1997), «Dinnerladies» (1998—2000), «Тёмное королевство» (2000; роль Гертруды), «Чисто Английские убийства» (2001), «Красиво жить не запретишь» (1995—2001), «Черчилль» (2002), «Даниэль Деронда» (2002), «Доктор Живаго» (2002), «Джонатан Крик» (2004), «Мисс Марпл Агаты Кристи» (2004), «Пуаро Агаты Кристи» (2006), «После твоего ухода» (2007—2008), «Питер Кингдом вас не бросит» (2007—2009), «Титаник» (2012), «Доктор Кто» (2013; роль мисс Кицлет), «Любовь и брак» (2013), «Легенды завтрашнего дня» (2016), «Патрик Мелроуз» (2018), «Все к лучшему» (2016—2019). thumb|left|250px|На съёмках «Скрытой угрозы» Имре снималась в таких кинофильмах, как «Дом кнута» (1974), «Смерть на Ниле» (1978), «Человек-кошмар» (1981), «Злодейка» (1983), «Горец» (1986; роль Кейт), «Франкенштейн» (1994), «Boришки» (1997), «Хилари и Джеки» (1998), «Дневник Бриджет Джонс» (2001), «Подарок судьбы» (2001), «Страж тьмы» (2001), «Вне игры» (2002), «Девочки из календаря» (2003), «Уимблдон» (2004), «Бриджит «Джонс: Грани разумного» (2004), «Представь нас вместе» (2005), «Моя ужасная няня» (2005), Одноклассницы и тайна пиратского золота» (2009), «Ты встретишь таинственного незнакомца» (2010), «Отель «Мэриголд». Лучший из экзотических» (2012), «Как украсть бриллиант» (2013), «Каникулы мечты» (2014), «Молли Мун и волшебная книга гипноза» (2015), «Просто потрясающе» (2016), «Лекарство от здоровья» (2016), «Познакомься с новыми обстоятельствами» (2017), «Мамма Мия 2» (2018), «Злобность» (2018). thumb|240px|В спектакле «Hay Fever» В театре Имри играла в таких спектаклях, как «Оранжерея» в Harold Pinter (1995), «Донья Росита» в Almeida Theatre (1997), «Белые медведи» в театре Margaret (2010), «Король Лир» в театре Old Vic (2016). На театральной сцене США Имри дебютировала в 2005 году в спектакле «Unsuspecting Susan». Её игра в вест-эндской постановке «Чума над Англией» (2009) была отмечена позитивными оценками критиков.Plague Over England, Duchess Theatre, London; Saturday Night, Jermyn Street Theatre, London — Reviews, Theatre & Dance В этом же году она сыграла в премьерной постановке Макса Стаффорда-Кларка «Mixed Up North», а в 2010 году — в комедийной пьесе Ричарда Шеридана «Соперники». В 2018 году она участвовала в постановке «Party Time/Celebration» театральной компании Джеми Ллойда. Имри участвовала в радиопостановках «No Commitments» Саймона Бретта и «Мрачные ожидания» Чарльза Диккенса на Радио Би-Би-Си 4, а также выступала в программе «Диски на необитаемом острове». thumb|left|240px|С сыном Ангусом Селия Имри — лауреат премий Кларенса Дервента (1992), Лоренса Оливье (2005) и «Женщины в кино и телевидения Великобритании» (2017). В 2003 году она была названа «одной из самых успешных британских актрис последних десятилетий»She wears it well DVD review. Актриса известна своим тесным сотрудничеством с актрисой, сценаристом и режиссёром Викторией Вуд. В 2013 году она стала почётным доктором Университета Винчестера.University celebrates Graduation 2013 at Winchester Cathedral В 2011 году Селия Имри выпустила мемуары «The Happy Hoofer» (2011). Вышедший в 2015 году её роман «Not Quite Nice» вошёл в число самых продаваемых книг издательства Bloomsbury, стал бестселлером по версии «Санди Таймс», занял пятое место в платном списке iBooks и шестую позицию в списке бестселлеров Amazon. Среди прочих литературных работ Имри — книги «Nice Work (If You Can Get It)» (2016) , «Sail Away» (2018) и «A Nice Cup Of Tea» (2019). Личная жизнь В 1994 году от актёра Бенджамина Уитроу у Селия Имри сын Ангус Имри, который сыграл вместе с ней в сериале «Питер Кингдом вас не бросит». В брак Имри и Уитроу не вступали: актриса заявляла, что «ненавидит идею брака», описывая его как «мир сокрытия и компромиссов».Celia Imrie, the screen matriarch who couldn't bear to be married Britten Актриса живёт в Лондоне и Каусе на севере острова Уайт. Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт Селии Имри (архив) * * * * * * Интервью на Theforce.net * Celia Imrie On Stage — Theatre Credits, Bio and Tickets * Селия Имри на сайте Aveleyman.com Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1952 году